Broken Wings
by euphemia's maiden
Summary: His deed was done. and dead souls cant be brought back, right..? it came to him so clearly, his memories that held his childhood with her. yes,it was love. lelouch's past reveals the bond that connected suzaku and euphie. To marry euphie.. his own sister?
1. perhaps love?

OKKKK so this about lelouch's innermost thoughts which is my version of what happened when he shot her. its a little bit different but it still has relevance to the actual event.

this chapter takes place in lelouch's memory of the past.

im normally a suzaku fan.. but i like lulu too ! so i decide to make the first chapter about lulu. its still a suzaku and euphie one but lulu is also an important character in this sotry (: PLEASE ENJOY and REVIEW !

_Bang._ He shot her.

That moment when he pulled the trigger and watched as her frail body fall to the ground, he remembered something that happened a very long time ago. Yet, at that very moment it laid fresh in his mind as if it happened just the day before.

"_Perhaps, this was first love?_"

_Was it.._

_._

_That long ago...?_

_._

_._

_Ten years..._

.

.

.

Lelouch, a thin fragile looking boy has always been different from the rest. He was hard headed and witty as well as clever and intelligent, even for an 8 year old. So different from the others he would rather challenge older men in games of chess and strategy rather than play with the kids outside. Thus, he failed in athleticism and physical activity in comparison to the other boys his age.

"Lelouch!"a little voice shouted out while the young boy sat by himself in the garden. A little girl with bright pink hair wearing a floral dress panted towards him. " Lelouch, I wrote a poem for you" she smiled holding out a piece of paper with scribbles of words on it.

The boy looked up at her with a distorted face. The garden was usually his sanctuary, his little piece of haven away from all the noise and arguments of the everyday life in the palace. Yes, lived in a palace and yes, he was a prince. This fact didn't concern him as much as it should, since he'd rather live away from the boundaries of royalty. He hated politics and such things that would bore him.

"Lelouch let me read it to you okay ?" the girl asked with an exuberant expression.

Lelouch sighed. No matter how hard he tried to escape her grasp, she always managed to find him again. Euphie was his half sister. Their father the king had many wives and its natural within the royal to develop romantic bonds with one another. This guaranteed power to stay amongst the empire.

"I guess.." he replied half heartedly returning to his game of marbles on the garden patio.

Euphie positioned the paper in front of her and began to read. "Roses are red violets are blue the sky is very beautiful and so is Lelouch's face." she paused as she waited for his response.

Leouch let out a roar laughter "that was the dumbest poem ever! Ahaha" he continued his laughter in disregard that Euphie's cheeks began to puff up in anger. "It didn't even rhyme!"

Euhpie cringed and pouted "You are a meanie Lelouch! I tried my best." tears began to stream from her eyes as her face turned a bright pink.

"Come on Euphie, we all know that was a bad poem. Just try harder next time." he told her.

Something about her being sad left an uneasy feeling in him. Perhaps it was right then that he realized how much effort Euphie puts into making him smile. He was always so mean and neglective towards such a sweet child that came back each time. Euphemia was his exact opposite as well as his dearest sister. He never revealed his true feelings to anyone, and hid his emotions behind his actions.

"I tried my hardest on that !" she said crushed.

"Then maybe you just suck at writing poems." he said rather bluntly.

His words crushed the poor girl and she wanted to run off crying, but instead she stayed and took his abuse for reasons not yet known.

"I don't know why you are always so cruel to me lelouch.." she asked him, wiping away her tears.

"Im just telling you the truth." he responded continuing his game on the ground. "But if you're not good at writing poems, then you can be good at other things." he said

"Really..? like what?" she asked between her sniffles.

"Like making people laugh." he said shortly. This was his way of complimenting others. He would never look at them in the eye and kept his words short and concise.

"I do?" she smiled rather largely.

"I guess so."

"Then I will continue making Lelouch laugh!"

Something about those words turned a switch in him. She always tried so hard even when no one wanted to start. Euhpie was a very interesting girl.

.

.

.

_Lelouch..._

_._

_._

_Why...?_

.

.

.

Little Lelouch laid in bed unable to sleep. It wasn't that unusual for him to stay awake for countless hours at a time staring at his ceiling. He really hated this life. This life in which he's waited on hand and foot just because of his tittle. He knew that the affection he gained was all fake and he hated it all.

It was raining hard outside and Lelouch looked towards his window to see the water sliding against the glass. He found it fascinating how the liquid ran down the glass so smoothly and watched it with interest. He saw a flash of light and then heard a loud boom. Thunder roared loudly and he couldn't help but wonder through his curious young mind, what caused the sky to do so.

_Click_ Lelouch heard the sound of his door knob twist and the door to his room being pushed open.

"Lelouch..?" a small voice called. It was Euphemia. She peered through from the other side of the door and called out again in a soft timid voice. "Lelouch are you awake?"

He swapped his gaze towards her and stared fixed on the little maiden. Her face held a frightened expression and he saw her tremble. She came to his room this late at night, but why ?

"Euphie ? What are you doing here?" he asked intrigued.

She walked completely into his room and closed the door behind her. "Lelouch .. Do you think.. Um," it seemed as if it was hard for her to get the words out. " do you think I can stay in here tonight..?"

A pinch of curiosity came across his face. Now Euphie usually bugged him on a daily basis, but never before did she come see him in his room this late in the evening.

"Why?" he said bluntly.

"Im scared of thunder." she responded shyly.

It was clear to him now. All those rainy nights when he would hear footsteps going back and forth in the hallway was caused by Euphie. He knew from the looks of it that it took her a lot of courage to come to him.

"Sure."

At those words, Euphie sped across the room and jumped on Lelouch's bed just as the sound of thunder began to roar again. She slid beneath the covers and curled herself in a ball. Lelouch blinked. It made him smile to see how Euphie reacted to thunder.

"Its ok Euphie, thunder won't harm you." he reinsured her.

"Are you sure Lelouch..?" she peeped out from underneath the blankets.

"Yes it is, so get out from underneath there already.." he grabbed the blanket and tossed it aside.

She sat looking at Lelouch with a childish expression on her face. He stared back and then flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow ! Why are you so mean lelouch" she cried rubbing her forehead.

"Why are you such a scaredy-cat Euphie ?" he chuckled. "you're 8 years old already and you still act like a kid."

"That's because I still am a kid Lelouch, and you are too!" she pouted. "Why don't you act your age? You are like an old man sometimes.."

Lelouch was the same exact age as Euphemia, yet he didn't act like it. Ever since he was born, he acted more mature than he should've been. This was what differed him mostly from everyone else. That is why he played by himself. He just simply doesn't fit in with the rest. Euphemia on the other hand acts too childish for her age. She can never be left alone for an instant or she will break down into tears, and clings on to people, especially Lelouch whom she is attached to more than anyone else.

Thunder roared again and Euphemia flinched, letting out a small yelp. Lelouch watched the frightened girl.

"Come closer." he directed her.

Euphie did as he asked and scooted in towards him. He grabbed the blanket that he tossed aside and placed it over the both of them.

" There, at least you can feel safe now, right?" he asked securing the blanket that rested on top of them.

"Mhmm!" Euphie smiled and laid down next to him.

The both of them laid in bed together. It was something that they don't usually do, but Lelouch seemed perfectly fine to it.

"Hey lelouch?"

"Yea?"

"Do you know what makes rain?" she asked naively.

"I don't know."

"You know what I think ?" she said calmly.

"What?"

"I think the sky is sad"

"Why?"

"Because someone died or lost their love or something like that"

Her words fascinated him. Although he didn't know exactly what caused rain, the knew that it was certainly not that. He continued to listen.

"I remember when mother died.. Papa was really sad. And when I was watching him in the garden it was raining really hard. He stood in the rain and called out mama's name. I think the sky heard him and felt sad for him."

Lelouch was taken back. He never knew that his father had such emotions, especially towards Euphie's mother whom he never showed feelings for. Maybe, that was the side he got it from. Stubborn and afraid to admit his feelings. Would he ever want to make such a mistake ?

"Maybe so." Lelouch responded calmly.

"I wonder lelouch.." she began. "If the sky would cry for me too if I lost you." she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Euphie fell asleep leaving those words in Lelouch's mind.

His face soften and he managed a smile. "That's not going to happen." he leaned towards her as well. "Cus you wont lose me." and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

"_Euphie, im sorry I lied.."_

.

.

.

.

Her body lied on the ground, her clothes bloodstained and tattered. Lelouch hidden behind a mask, hid his tears from the world. Witnessing this, Euphemia's knight, Suzaku Kururugi in a moment of madness came rushing down in his lancelot at the speed of light.

"Out of my way IDIOT!" he hollered with rage. Suzaku picked up her body and zoomed towards the base with all his stamina and strength. "Can someone– anyone– SAVE HER ?!" he panicked holding her fragile bloody body in his arms.

She laid in the emergency room with wires of all sorts hooked onto her. Suzaku stayed by her side, his frustrated expression revealing his resentment. He was confused and angry. How could this have happened ? Euphie was so kind and gentle. There wasn't reason why she should be in this position. Or was there?

She looked up at him. "Suzaku ..?" she said in a weak little voice.

"Euphie, don't speak." he hushed her.

"I can't see your face, although my eyes are open, and your voice is clear to me." she told him.

Tears welled up in his eyes and a drop rolled down his cheeks. His heart skipped a beat and soon his face was wet from tears. She reached out her hands towards him and he grabbed onto it tightly.

"Go to school suzaku.. Because I was never able to finish.."

"Don't be silly, we'll go together, and then we can live a happy school life with our friends. You can graduate and be a teacher or something or even stay home..as a wife. Ill take care of you Euphie. We'll be together always.. Just please don't.. Please don't die !" he cried with all his might.

"That sounds really nice suzaku, you can with my share." her eyelids slowly fell and her head dropped sideways.

"No Euphie, NO... NOO!!"

"Suzaku, to you... love." Euphie spoke her final words, and that night no more words were spoken.

.

.

.

_Why... did everything have to turn out this way?_

_._

_._

_What a cruel world this is.._

_._

_._

_. _

_What an awful existence._

Lelouch stood by himself in the garden of the abandoned palace. This was the place where he spent his days with Euphie who would follow him around when they were kids. What he did, he knew was necessary. But he hated himself for it. His deed was done and there was no turning back. No tears of sorrow, no cries of pain, no will or power could ever bring Euphemia back. That night it rained hard. Harder than any rainy night before. He stood in the rain and let the water drip onto his face which merged with his tears. _It was just one of those rainy nights._

* * *

thanks for reading my fic. hope you like it. please wait for the next installment. this story is taking a HUGE TURN. so stay tune ! x3 tara PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. bitter sweet

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. ok so ch 2 is up. i hope you enjoy.

im going to be switching between lulu and suzaku quite a bit for the first couple of chappies..

please tell me what you think ?

opinions/suggestions are welcomed !

Perhaps this was a curse. A punishment for his sin. He accepted it without question. A life for a life? No, this was much worse. He couldn't die, even if he wanted to. It was the greatest punishment of all. Suzaku blamed himself for not being able to save her. Why? Because that was the only thing he could do. Lelouch took something away from him. He took away what he cared for the most, and what he wants now more than anything is revenge.

"_She was an irreplaceable women"_

.

.

Lelouch pondered around the garden aimlessly. He got away with it so easily. He was unpunished for his crime. He could live life freely without anyone knowing what he did. This caused him madness. Lelouch walked into the empty palace and reminisced on a moment that came to him like a soft breeze.

.

.

.

.

"Lelouch ! Stop running away from me!" Euphie cried panting.

"Leave me alone !" he shouted aloud, but it was no use. Being the non athletic person he was she caught up to him easily.

With on leap she landed on top of him.

"Lelouch, you promised me that you would take me to the lake!" she shouted into his ear. "Father said that I could I only go with an older person and since your older you can take me"

Lelouch was now 10 years old and Euphie would be also in 2 more months.

"I said later!" lelouch told her, but she knew he was just lazy.

"You said 'later' yesterday, and the day before and the day before that!" her cheeks puffed up like it always did when she was in her little fits. "You promised me that you would take me if I stopped bothering you in the garden." she said fuming.

Lelouch sighed. If he took her this one time, it would guarantee him peace and quiet forever. Maybe not forever, but 2 days at least. "fine, just get off me."

Euphie jumped off of him in excitement. "Yay! Thank you lelouch" she danced around in happiness and ran off into the garden to tell her maids.

That night he took her to the lake that rested behind the castle in the forest. It was a small lake the size of a baseball field that was surrounded by trees.

"How deep is the water ?" Euphie asked, peering into the water, careful not to fall in. She was always very cautious of things mainly because of her fears.

"Deep I suppose" he responded in his usual toneless voice.

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like underwater?" she asked him. Euphie had a knack for asking strange and unusual questions, but they always got him thinking.

"Not really" he said as he laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

"I bet that lake holds many secrets" she said naively. She placed her hands in the water and flicked it lightly.

"Like what ?" he questioned. His expression stayed the same for every response. He hid it well, but he was listening very closely.

"Like things that no one knows about I bet." she said with gleaming eyes. "Magic, creatures, treasures. Anything that you can imagine. Why don't you use your imagination lelouch!" she teased.

"Cause I don't have one." he said with a subtle humor.

"You know, I bet I kind find mama in this lake if I looked hard enough." she said calmly. "Death is very mysterious, like this lake here. Maybe they are one of a kind."

He opened his eyes. For the first time in his life, Euphie showed a wiser side to her. A side that he found very fascinating. Now he heard her say quite unusual things in his lifetime, but this was the most unusual thing that caught his complete attention. She was so fragile. Her face her spirit and even her heart. But way beneath that, lied a magnificent soul.

"I bet she is happy there." he told her. Lelouch pulled himself up.

"Really? Why do you think so?" she turned around and faced him, her hands still wet from playing with the water.

"Because like you said, there are many secrets in the lake. She can never be bored. She's probably uncovering secrets that you and I will never know about."

She smiled at him. She always gave him a delighted smile each and every time he saw her. He would never admit it, but he always looked forward to waking up every morning and seeing Euphie run up to him with her famous little smile.

She leaned towards him held on to his hand. He held it back. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. It was a sweet feeling while it lasted, but it was a moment that ended to quickly..

"_Maybe.. That's where you are now Euphie. Finding your own secrets."_

.

.

.

Lelouch walked up the stairs of the palace and entered his room. It was dusty and untouched for so long. It was left the exact same way it was when he was last in there. He sat down on his bed and felt the sheets with his hand. Lelouch closed his eyes. His eyes that were so tired from seeing so many things. So many things that this awful world held.

Why did life take him here ? He wondered what had happened that led him to this very moment. He remembered what happened back then that took him away from Euphie. He never saw it coming, afterall he was so happy then..

.

.

_Could it be.. That back then was his only happiness..?_

.

.

"_you made me happy Euphie"_

.

.

.

i know that this chapter and the chapter b4 were mainly on lelouch and euphie but it leads up to more suzaku moments i promise ! D:

ok well next chapter summary: lelouch's birthday is in a couple of days and hes going to turn 11 ! its time.. for euphie to find suitors in order fo the king. what did lelouch ask for on his birthday ? he wants the greatest gift of all.. that might be to great for him..

STAY TUNED !


	3. My Euphie

**um sorry i think i kinda rushed through this chapter, and i didnt get to add some stuff that i intentionally planned for the chapters path :B it was really sudden and it was also really late so i wanted to end this chapter as quickly as i can in the best way possible ! but I ASSURE YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTTERRR WITH MORE DETAILS. **

**DONT BE LAZY ! AND REVIEW ! its my only motivation**

Lelouch couldn't care less about his birthday that was going to happen in 2 more days. He was already born, so why celebrate it ? That's how he thought. The entire palace was kept busy arranging stuff for the celebration that would be happening in 72 hours. Lelouch on the other hand was gone from sight. Sitting on top of a tree deep in the forest, Lelouch that he could find some peace and quiet, but he thought wrong.

"Lelouch, what are you doing up there ?" Euphie's voice echoed through his ear. How could he not know that she would find him ?

"Getting some alone time." he responded cooly while resting comfortably on a branch.

"Can I join you?" she asked innocently.

"Well, that would destroy the whole point of alone time wouldn't it?" he said slyly.

She looked puzzled. Her face showed that of a naive child and she stood there determined not to move.

It was hard for Lelouch not to notice the young girl standing there and gazing up at him. He couldn't just let her stand there and she knew that he wouldn't either. This girl seemed to know exactly him very well.

Lelouch sighed and he carefully climbed down the tree. It took him so long to get up and now he had to get back down for the sake of a girl. Is this still the same Lelouch? He didn't know either himself. Normally he never took into consideration the feelings of others, but to this little girl he showed more interest than he would in anyone else.

"Hi Lelouch" she grinned.

"Hello." he responded swiftly.

Those quick words which were so simple defined their relationship. It was a young and pure thing that kept their bond subtle and their feelings ever so innocent.

"Your birthday is in 2 days, aren't you excited ?" she asked with both hands held together behind her back.

"Not really, it's the same thing every year." he answered with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Lelouch motioned for them to start walking and soon enough they were strolling alone together in the forest. Usually no one else in the palace would venture off this far due to the animals that inhabits the forest. But being stubborn and young as they are, they have no sense in danger.

" I really like the forest, its so peaceful and calm." Euphie skipped around joyfully.

"Me too" he said in his usual tone.

She skipped in front of him and paused. "Imagine if we could live out here" she turned around and faced him with gleaming eyes. "Wouldn't that be wonderful Leloouch? If we can just live out here together and not worry about anything?" her gaze strayed off into the woods beyond.

"Perhaps so, but wouldn't you be sad if there's no one else around?" he answered her question that he thought was quite funny.

"I wouldn't need anyone else if I had you with me Lelouch." she answered honestly which was revealed through her expression.

Lelouch felt surprised by her answer, and for a moment lost his cool. "Is that so ?" he chuckled. "Well I bet you would be sad that you can't wear your cute little dresses anymore" he teased her.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that Lelouch!" she blushed slightly. Quickly changing the subject she grabbed his arm and dragged him deeper into the forest. "Let's go !"

It seemed to be the perfect day. The weather was nice and the son was out. It could be described as gentle and breezy with a touch of warmth from the son. Deeper and deeper the both of them walked into the forest. For reason's unknown Euphie continued to lead him farther into the woods as if she was trying to escape something. He followed knowing that Euphie would eventually tell him.

"I think we are far enough now Euphie." he told her as she held on to his arm. "what's wrong?" he asked without revealing his concerns for her behavior.

"Father is arranging a marriage for me" she answered sadly as she let go of his arm.

For some reason, it struck him hard. He never expected it coming. She was always there by his side so the thought of seeing her leave him never came across his mind. He realized that Euphie became an important part of his life. There was nothing for him to say but to stay silent and continue listening to her.

"He said that im getting to the age where I need to find suitors to marry." she added on.

His face twisted. It was hard taking in her words. "Why?"

"I don't know why, all I know is that I want to get as far away from the palace as possible. Far enough so that they wont be able to find me." she hesitated before continuing. " Wouldn't it be nice to live in the forest? Where you can create your own rules and live life freely." her words flowed through his mind like a sweet melody. This little girl who acted so much like a child was able to voice her heart so maturely. It didn't take a genius to desire happiness, and that was what she wanted to say in her own little Euphie way.

Lelouch reached for her hands and held it tightly. She looked puzzled by his sudden action. "lets go back to the palace now Euphie." he spoke gently to her.

She didn't argue. "I was hoping that I could live in this beautiful place with you Lelouch, but it seems too sudden I suppose. Im sorry." she smiled understandingly. Euphie clutched onto his hands tighter. "But No matter what happens or who I am married to, I'll always love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch didn't say a word more, and he felt that he didn't need to.

.

.

.

_Words from a 10 year old girl. The words that held all the meaning in the world.._

_._

_._

_._

They were back at the palace and two days have passed. During those two days Euphie continued to talk to him the way she normally did, and he would listen like always. After her obvious confession to him days before, he continued to act awfully calm. It was almost time for the birthday ceremony in the ball room. Everyone attended including his mother, half brothers and sisters, dukes and duchesses, and of course his father.

"Euhpie..?" he called out to her from behind the curtains of the stage.

"Im here Lelouch." she answered from the other side. He knew she should would be there, in a place always near him.

"Can you stay with me?" he asked shyly.

"Well, that's the first" she chuckled. "Usually you cant wait till I leave" she continued to talk to him from the other side of the curtain. They weren't able to see each other but they're voices were heard clearly.

He felt through the curtain and so did she until they found one another's hands. He held onto it as if she would float away if he were to let go.

"Promise me you will." he whispered.

Before she could answer, their father's voice rang through the ballroom court "Welcome, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" in one powerful tone.

"I promise you." her voice zoned out from the hollering of the crowd, and yet he heard it as clear as crystal.

Lelouch let go of her hand and walked to the stage where he presented himself in front of hundreds of people.

"Happy birthday Prince Lelouch!" the crowd roared.

Ignoring the crowd's cheers, Lelouch marched directly up to his father and faced him. His expression showed utmost courage and determination.

"Father, I never received a birthday gift from you." he asked as the crowd watched curiously at the strange scene between father and son.

"Well yes, then what would you like son?" the king answered, surprised by his forwardness.

"I, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, wish to take Princess Euphemia Li Britannia as my fiancé and my future bride."

.

.

.

"_Hah, was it really as easy as that..?_"

**yes woohooo the end of this chapter.. pleaseeee REVIEW ! it motivates me to write more D: DONT BE LAZY ! stay tuneddd for next installement... all leading up to when she meets suzaku .. for fans of lelouch .. SORRY D:**


	4. A White Promise

**last chapter! please review and enjoy ****Broken Wings**** sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. i've been busy with a lot of things. **

* * *

"What is the meaning of this lelouch!" the sound of his father's voice roared across the halls.

The crowd gazed upon the scene in shock and disbelief.

"His sister?"

"Their siblings!"

"No only half.."

"That's just preposterous."

Their voices and whispers grew louder as they spoke amongst themselves. After all, it wasn't everyday that an 11 year old boy declared marriage.

"Father." he stood up tall and straightened his back while showing no signs of weakness in his expression. "I love Princess Euphie, and I don't want her to be taken away from me to be married off to some oaf!"

Behind the curtains, covering her mouth with her tiny hands, stood Euphemia frozen stiff from Lelouch's sudden proposal. Her small body slid to the ground as she clenched onto the curtains and cried. However they weren't tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy.

" Lelouch! You child, you don't know what you want or what's right from wrong. Why should I give you Euphemia as a gift ?" he questioned with utmost power.

"Because without me, Euphie would never smile again." his words sounded conceited, but they were all true. "I know what makes her happy, and what makes her sad. I know her heart in its true form when people can only see her childish outlook. I know even through her simple expressions that she is thinking about life itself. And I know without a doubt, that Euphie loves me as well."

The voices of the crowd ceased as they listen carefully to the words of the 11 year old boy. It was touching. Naive. Innocent. Pure. Subtle. But that alone gave way to the flowing tears that streaked down the faces of so many people.

The emperor stood still in either disbelief or shock. Lelouch stood his ground and gazed bravely into the eyes of his father waiting for a response that could go either way. The crowd remained silence as if waiting for a response also.

"Lelouch." the emperor roared. "I will not–"

"Wait father !" with the swiftness, Euphie ran out into the scene towards Lelouch. Her tiny body leapt on to the boy and embraced him entirely. "I want to be with lelouch too !"

"Impossible! I will not allow this to go on any further. Guards!"

"Father please, I will do whatever you ask of me, but I ask of you just this once to let me be with lelouch." Her small voice trembled.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, I need nothing from you. An absent-minded daughter who cant even compete with her siblings? Maybe the lineage to my throne will be better off without one such as you." The emperor's expression remained stern and emotionless.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" Lelouch gently pushed Euphemia to the side and faced his father with a look of total domination even surpassing his father's. he was angry and his young strength was unbearably similar to his mother. The Emperor's words ticked something inside of Lelouch and it was too late to back out. "How dare you say that to Euphi. You don't know her like I do. One day she will lead this empire, and I'll see to it that no one stands in her way!"

In a rush of anger Lelouch ran towards his father fist in hand and swung with all the power her was able to muster. Instantly, The Emperor blocked his attack and shoved him to the ground. Lelouch retaliated by leaping back up and kicking his father in the shin. This time, Charles did not react. It was amusing, yet childish at the same time.

The crowd watched in silence as the young boy threw a barrage of attacks towards his very own father who stood his ground. Lelouch's attacks were futile for it seemed to bore Charles more than anything else.

"Go lelouch!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"You can do it young prince!" another voice shot through.

"Fight for Euphemia!"

"Go lelouch! Go lelouch! Go lelouch!" The whole crowd began to chant raising their fists up and down in the air.

Emperor Charles watched as the crowd became riled up, apparently taking the side of the small boy. He turned back towards Lelouch who was now exhausted and panting.

"Does this girl mean that much to you son?"

Something in Lelouch's expression told him the answer. The young boy had a way with explaining things without even having to say a single word. Perhaps, this was his ability. The ability to manipulate others with a glance of his eye.

.

.

.

_how he wish that it were never true..._

_._

_._

_._

Charles raised his hand in a manner of striking.

"No father!" Euphemia reached out her in dismay, but instead of striking Lelouch, he rested his hand on top of the boy's head.

"You have the qualities of a fine leader, my son." he spoke. "One that will not stop until he gets what he desires. A person that reveals the fiery in his eyes and uses that to his advantage will lead this empire well."

Lelouch, Euphemia, as well as the crowd were speechless.

"I will allow to to court Euphemia on one condition."

"Anything father." Lelouch stood up vertically and resumed the proper form when in the presence of an Emperor.

"You will follow strict rules and continue your studies like your brothers before you, but you may not see Euphemia until you have surpassed your elder siblings."

Preposterous. Absurd. Ludicrous. Nonsensical. This was what went through the young lad's mind when his father made the declaration. How was he suppose to endure 7 years without seeing Euphemia?

"Father I will not–"

"He will do it." Euphemia stated.

He turned to look at her in disbelief as she stood next to him. She held onto his hand and nodded her head.

"Euphie.."

"Lelouch, we have to be strong and do whatever it takes as long as we be with eachother in the end. Right?" she smiled sweetly. "Father, I promised you that I would do whatever you want as long as I can be with Lelouch and I shall uphold my word."

"Good daughter. I can see that you are starting to develop the characteristics of a future leader. One that our nation can trust and devote themselves to. Maybe the both of you would make a good pair after all"

Lelouch felt doubtful, but all of it was soon wiped away by the smile that Euphemia gave him. Her smiles were always able to cleanse whatever doubt or bitterness he retained. Something that he cherished and adored. He found in her, a serenity that no one else can emanate. He held onto her hand tighter, and she accepted it with all of her heart.

.

.

.

_7 years.. After I was exiled, I never thought I'd see you again, but 7 years it was non the less. A promise kept till the end. But was 7 years too long? Was that why.. I killed you?_

.

.

.

It was inevitable what happened next. Marianne Vi Britannia, murdered. Nunally, crippled and blinded from the shock. Lelouch, exiled and sent to japan. This is how he met Suzaku kururugi, the man who will eventully become the love interest of Euphemia. How uncanny that his best friend as a child, and Euphemia, his love as a child, came to love eachother.

.

.

.

_I wish I could've said goodbye to you, Euphie. Can I say it now?_

.

.

.

_Goodbye._

.

.

.

Lelouch re-entered reality. Reminiscing on the past saddened him. He knew that he could never undo his mistakes. Maybe, if he had never fell into his desires for Euphemia back then, she would still be alive today. He felt selfish for wanting something so difficult and troublesome to obtain. After all, this is how he always had been. A troublesome mind that was always so difficult to understand.

The black king and the white queen, both enemies on the chess board. A love never meant to be. Perhaps, fate played a more intricate role in the game than expected. Perhaps, it was her destiny to die, so that Lelouch may live. Perhaps, it was the destiny of their love to bring light into eachother's hearts and into the hearts of everyone in the nation. Maybe, their love was meant to be after all.

He was suspended on broken wings for so long, it's about time that someone mended it for him.

.

.

"_You were the first woman I ever loved" -Lelouch Vi Britannia_

* * *

**thanks for reading everyone ! I am going to be starting on a the sequal to this story titled ****Mended Wings.**** its not going to refer to any actual fact that happened in the actual series so its going to be something entirely from my imagination. please follow on my updates and i hope you enjoyed this story and i hope that you will enjoy my upcoming one as well! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
